rachmafandomcom-20200214-history
The Blood Kings
The first five monarchs Aperion, they begat what was known as the Blood Era. From Amadeus Flynn to Anthony Flynn, they shaped Aperion into what it is today. The era in which the Blood Kings ruled is known as The Blood Era, and is the first Era recorded in Aperionian history. Amadeus Flynn King Amadeus Flynn, known most commonly as The Great King Flynn, was the first Aperionian king, and responsible for unifying the loose territories into the single country of Aperion. He also created The Noble Houses and founded The Secret Council. Often regarded as the greatest king, he is a powerful icon in Aperionian culture and seen as the founder of the nation. However, due to lack of historical fact, much about his life is unknown and left to speculation. In The Gift Myth, The Great King Flynn is given Nosbalada's sextant, in order to navigate the new era and the uneasy days ahead for the new king and his fledgling nation. Gabriel Flynn King Gabriel Flynn, known as King Gabriel, was the second Aperionian King and son of The Great King Flynn. It is unknown if he had any siblings. King Gabriel is known for his strong nature and unwillingness to compromise in difficult situations. Because of this association, he is sometimes dubbed The Steadfast King. It is often speculated that his harsh and determined demeanor was due to his father, and King Gabriel's need to impress The Great King Flynn. However, there is no historical proof to back this popular theory up, as much of the historical documentation of the Blood Kings was lost after their fall from power. He is primarily known for unifying his father's kingdom with the outer territories, amassing the country of Aperion as it is today. Because of this, and the unknown date of exact unification, Unification Day is celebrated on his birthday. In The Gift Myth, King Gabriel is given Roto's armor, in order to protect the peoples he united. Iris Flynn Queen Iris Flynn, known as The Blood Queen or Queen Flynn, was the third Aperonian Monarch and the daughter of King Gabriel. She was the only child of The Steadfast King, and as such was groomed for her future reign from a young age. She is often depicted as the most level-headed of The Blood Kings, although it is impossible to say how historically accurate this portrayal may be. However, because of this she is sometimes dubbed the Judicious Queen. Queen Flynn is primarily known for creating and strengthening the Aperonian Parlaiment, and creating a sense of national identity out of the various territories her father and grandfather united under one flag. After The Great King Flynn, she is typically perceived as the most popular Blood King. In The Gift Myth, Queen Flynn is given Latu and Loko's scales, in order to judge past and present actions. However, it is not clear in the myth if she is to judge the actions of her own line, The Blood Kings, or the actions of her people. Heir Dispute Queen Flynn was the longest reigning Blood King, and as such when she passed away there was some confusion as to who should inherit the throne. She had several children, two daughters and two sons, and it was generally understood the line should pass to the eldest, a daughter named Talia. However, due to the length of Queen Flynn's reign (historians guess Talia was in her 40s when The Blood Queen passed) and Talia's rapidly declining health (it is rumored she suffered from Drummond's Disease), the throne went to the next oldest child, Mordecai. Mordecai Flynn King Mordecai Flynn, known as King Mordecai, was the fourth Aperonian King and the son of Queen Flynn. He was the second son of Queen Flynn, but due to her long reign and the rapidly declining health of his elder sister, the throne passed to him. He is depicted as a more secretive ruler, and is remembered as being protected, perhaps even sheltered, by his mother in many regards. As a result, it is said that after his mother Queen Flynn died and King Mordecai was nearly killed in an accident during the construction of Vysania, he became engulfed in preserving his legacy. As such, his moniker became The Surreptitious King. He is infamous for murdering the head of The House of Blackguards, after being given prescient information by an Aperionian Dragon. His decisions after the murder began The Sundering and the end of what is generally referred to as The Age of Dragons. In The Gift Myth, The Surreptitious King is given Kulla's dagger, in order to protect what he and his forefathers had created and gained. Beginning of the end? Some historians have speculated that because of the "switch up" in intended monarchs, King Mordecai was not fully equipped to rule. Because Queen Flynn had intended Talia to take the throne, many have claimed Queen Iris sheltered King Mordecai much more in the days of his youth and as a young man, which later contributed to his paranoia and secretive habits as a King. Many historians specializing in The Blood Era mark King Mordecai as the start of the fall of The Blood Kings, although some have debated this claim and placed more blame on Queen Flynn. Anthony Flynn King Anthony Flynn, known as King Anthony or The Git King, was the fifth Aperionian King and the last of the Blood Kings. He was the only son of King Mordecai. He inherited the throne in his mid-20s, and it is often speculated he was not mature enough to handle the station. He is typically blamed for the crumbling of the Line of Flynn, and his actions coupled with his father's insecurities make him the least popular of The Blood Kings. As such, he does not have a serious title, but is often referred to in jest as The Git King, The Failed King, or any other such insulting title. A few historians have worked to "clean up" his image and restore him to a venerated place in history, although they have met with little success. One of their suggestions has been The Hapless King, if only because this title is less offensive. In The Gift Myth, King Anthony is given Zin Aduro's spyglass, in order to forsee his own downfall. However, according to the myth, his hubris prevents this and he plunges Aperion into The Briar Era. Legend of the Mustache King Anthony sported a mustache for the majority of his adult life, and it is prominently depicted in the majority of his courtly paintings. Due to his unpopularity historically, it is a source of mockery across Aperion. Drawing a mustache on a painting can be seen as insulting, invoking the imagery of the failed King, as well as a question of leadership abilities. Likewise, one of the easiest costumes for Hallow's Eve is simply donning a mustache of any type and claiming to be the Last Blood King. Category:Aperion